1. Invention Field
The present invention relates to an engine mount for supporting an inboard power boat engine on a light marine craft.
More specifically, the present invention teaches an inboard, truss engine mount for marine engines, tailored for supporting the weight of the engine in spaced, transverse fashion along weight distributing supports situated along the chines of the watercraft.
The present invention is particularly suitable for use in mounting an inboard engine in conjunction with lightweight aluminum boats traditionally referred to as flat boats or skiffs, which typically are of a length of about 7-22 feet.
The present system allows the utilization of inboard engines with a boat which traditionally relied upon outboard engines affixed to the transom, as the weight of inboard engines could not be supported by the floor of the light weight boats. However, the present system overcomes this problem, by distributing the weight in a novel fashion, while taking advantage of the relative strength and rigidity of the chines in this type of watercraft.
In addition to support placement and weight distribution members, the present system also contemplates the utilization of shock absorption members, including bushings, springs, or the like to further lessen stress on the supporting watercraft, while dampening vibration and noise characteristics during operation.
2. General Background Discussion
While the prior art has contemplated various and diverse systems for supporting inboard marine engines in watercraft, none are believed to contemplate the present system, which is tailored to supporting a relatively heavy marine engine in a light weight water craft, such as a lightweight aluminum fishing boat, whose floor may be too weak for supporting same.
The following patents were found to have at least some general pertinence to the present invention, most teaching systems for supporting or mounting inboard marine engines:
______________________________________ Patent Number Inventor(s) Date of Invention ______________________________________ 4,778,421 Greenburg 10/18/88 5,211,592 Alkema 05/18/93 3,845,923 Atkinson 11/05/74 5,069,414 Smith 12/03/91 4,778,420 Greenburg 10/18/88 3,083,697 Walford 04/02/63 3,834,344 Yoshino 09/10/74 5,265,554 Meredith 11/30/93 5,259,331 Hagan 11/09/93 5,022,628 Johnson et al 06/11/91 4,666,412 Rawlings 05/19/87 4,747,360 Tuncel et al 05/31/88 3,918,387 Jobst 11/11/75 4,003,330 Compton 01/18/77 3,583,357 Schmanckes 08/08/71 ______________________________________
U.S. Pat. No. 4,778,421 issued 1988 to Ray Industries of Tennessee teaches an "engine bed for inboard-powered boats" specifically tailored for a powerboat hull with stringers, contemplates the supporting of a marine inboard engine comprising a support distributing the weight of the engine in spaced, transverse fashion upon longitudinally situated stringers along the floor of the craft.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,592 issued 1993 to Malibu Boats of California teaches an "Engine Mount System and Method for Boats" likewise contemplates a support for a marine engine transversely distributing the weight to the stringers; unlike the '421 patent and searched for invention, further, this patent is further distinguishable as it relies upon stringers spaced roughly the width of the engine to be supported, and the mount is configured to lay upon the hull, distributing the weight of the engine accross the hull along the length of the mount.
The remaining cited patents teach engine mounts for marine engines, vibration reducing means, and drive configurations of some general pertinence to the present, applied for invention.
Thus, while the patents cited above teach various and diverse methods for mounting inboard engines in marine craft, none of these systems are suitable for use in conjunction with thin walled, lightweight boats which have traditionally relied upon outboard motors.